Nous y voilà ( OS )
by PheinaKat
Summary: Un petit OS sur la relation entre Percy et Nico.


**Bonjour / Bonsoir! c: **

**Je poste aujourd'hui ma toute première fic sur fanfiction! Alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si je fait quelques gourdes **

**Donc voilà un petit OS tout fluffy sur le début de la relation ( non officiel ) entre Percy et Nico! ( Je posterais peut-être d'autres OS qui suivront l'évolution de leur relation. )**

**Disclamer : Les personnage appartiennent à Rick Riordan**

** Enjoy! c: **

**( Je ne mis connais pas en Rating, j'ai mis K+, j'espère que ça ira.. Et j'ai pas eu non plus de bêta, donc désolé pour les quelques fautes qui traînent! )**

* * *

Nico entraîna Percy dans une pièce à part. Il était prêt à tout lui avouer, même si cela signifiait qu'il ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même manière. Il avait voulu enterrer ses sentiments, il avait voulu cacher la vérité, mais en vain. Et il préférait lui dire avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par une autre personne. Les secrets ne duraient jamais bien longtemps dans un groupe comme celui-là.

Percy s'assit sur une chaise en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. La perspicacité n'était pas une de ses nombreuses qualité à première vue. Son regard océan scuta Nico de haut en bas, et il haussa les épaules, faisant danser ses mèches brunes. Nico déglutit difficilement. Il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer avec un Percy aussi beau qu'un dieu devant lui - et il savait de quoi il parlait, il en avait vu des dieux!

- Je... Commença-t-il, mais les mots refusaient de sortir.

Percy se leva, et prit Nico par les épaules. Un frisson parcouru son corps et il ferma les yeux.

- Lâche-moi, cracha-t-il. Puis il ajouta plus doucement : S'il te plaît

Percy retira ses mains, et recula de quelques pas. Il affichait une expression d'incompréhension mêlé à de l'inquiétude.

- Dit moi ce qu'il y a Nico! dit Percy. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me cache quelque chose, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Nico sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

- Nico... Tu sais très bien que quoi que tu me dise je ne t'en voudrait pas, continua Percy avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Nico le regarda droit dans les yeux, et pris une grande inspiration.

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Percy, dit-il à mi-voix.

- D'accord.. Je.. Cela me fait plaisir que tu me dise ça Nico, je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela te met dans un état pareil.

Percy lui lança un sourire encourageant et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui suffit à faire craquer Nico. Il laissa les larmes couler et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il était long à la détente celui-là!

Le sourire de Percy disparu aussitôt et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

- Mais tu le fait exprès ou quoi? Cria Nico sur le coup de la colère.

Percy recula , presque apeuré par la réaction de son ami.

- Pardon, continua-t-il plus doucement. Écoute Percy, je t'apprécie _vraiment_ beaucoup. Tu es bien plus qu'un ami pour moi..

Il laissa ses mots s'imprégner doucement dans l'esprit de Percy. Il avait tellement peur de sa réaction, tellement peur de voir son visage se peindre de dégoût, qu'il ferma les yeux. Mais au bout d'un moment, Percy ne répondant pas, il ouvrit les yeux. Personne. La pièce était vide, et la porte grande ouverte. Les jambes de Nico flageolèrent, et il s'écroula par terre. Il se roula en boule et se mit à pleurer d'une façon indigne d'un fils d'Hadès. Percy ne l'aimait pas. Ou du moins pas comme lui il l'aimait. Et en plus il le rejetait et partait sans dire un mot.

Nico pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus verser une larme. Puis il s'endormit contre un mur, les genoux repliés contre son corps. La tristesse et la colère, ça fatigue.

Il fut réveillé par une présence chaude à côté de lui.

- Qui que tu sois, va-t-en, et vite, dit-il d'une voix éraillé, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

La personne ne bougeant pas, Nico releva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il tomba nez à nez avec un Percy tout sourire, les yeux rougis par.. Par des pleures? Percy venait de pleurer? Peut-être s'en voulait-il d'être partit comme ça. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souriait. Il devrait être tout sauf content.

- Va-t-en Percy, souffla Nico avec un grand manque de conviction.

En vrai, il n'avait aucune envie qu'il parte. Il avait juste envie de se lover dans ses bras et d'y rester pour l'éternité.

Comme si Percy avait pu lire dans ses pensées, il entoura Nico de ses bras et cala son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

- Qu'est ce que je suis bête, dit Percy en rigolant.

Nico ne comprenait plus rien. Il tournait et retournait les paroles de Percy dans sa tête sans y trouver aucun sens.

- Percy, dit Nico à voix basse.

- Hm?

Percy releva la tête et plaça son visage son visage en face de Nico. Son regard océan caressa le visage pâle de Nico. Puis, sur un coup de tête, il s'approcha et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, Nico ouvrit grand les yeux et recula. Mais trouvant l'occasion trop belle, il prit le visage de Percy entre ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de la mer, à moins que cela soit à cause des larmes salé qui avaient coulé plus tôt.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, autant passionné que désespéré. Et pendant qu'il se délectait de ce moment de grâce, les rouages du cerveau de Nico s'activèrent lentement. «Percy est en train de m'embrasser, pensa-t-il. Mais je suis l'ami de Percy, et on n'embrasse pas un ami sur la bouche. Sauf quand... Sauf quand on est amoureux». Cette pensée fit s'envoler tous les doutes et les craintes qu'il gardait en lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Il mit fin au baiser avec une pointe de regret, et prit du recule pour pouvoir observer le visage de Percy. Ce dernier avait un sourire béat, et regardait Nico avec tendresse.

- Donc, tenta Nico. Tu m'aimes? T'es pas en train de te foutre ma gueule?

Il regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire lorsque que le visage de Percy se décomposa. C'était injuste de remettre en doute les sentiments de Percy, alors que quelques minutes plutôt Nico n'imaginait même pas qu'il pouvait en avoir.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il.

Et comme Percy faisait semblant de bouder, Nico le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le fils de Poséidon semblait plus réceptif aux gestes qu'aux paroles, et il décocha très vite un sourire.

- T'imagines ce que vont dire nos père, dit Percy en rigolant. Une première à l'Olympe!

Nico se blottit contre lui en se disant que les dieux pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, il aimait Percy, et Percy l'aimait : c'est ce qui comptait le plus.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews, ça m'aiderait grandement à avancer!**


End file.
